


Dumb-Ass Libraries

by secretlyaperson



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Peace, author out, but if youre lookign at johnlock, dumb libraries, how do you tag stuff, idkk why that would be, if you agree with mobs protesting gay ppl this is not the fic for you, protective!John, some angry people, these have been incomprhensible tags, wow so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlyaperson/pseuds/secretlyaperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock make a trip to the library. Some protesters are there. Shit happens. I don't know how to do summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Fuck it” John said as he rose from his seat at the library table, “I really need that book. I'm going to have to go to the public library.” Sherlock recalled him saying something earlier about how ridiculous it was that the school library only had one copy of some book or other, and that they let someone take that book out. “You coming?”  
  
“Sure.” Sherlock got up from his own chair, wishing it wasn't too hot to wear his long coat. The bright may afternoon was absolutely blistering, and even though he would usually just bear the heat, today really was too hot to stand it.  
  
The two 17 year-old boys walked out of the library, descended the stairs and opened the glass doors which led outside, wincing slightly at what felt like a brick wall of heat that assaulted them as they left the air conditioned building. Walking side by side down the side walk to the library, Sherlock peeked at John out of the corner of his eye, and wondered when John would start up some sort of conversation. Sherlock had never been very good at that, even with John, and actually hated conversation, except when it was with John. He sighed, momentarily recalling the ongoing frustration of having to have an exception to almost every rule he’d set up for himself because of John. Never get to close to anyone- except John. Never rely on people- except John. And most importantly: Never fall in love- except stupid John Watson.  
The way he saw it, things could go one of two ways: either nothing would happen and Sherlock would have to live with the constant aching in his heart until John realized what a loser he was and leave or John would find out somehow, hate him for it, and leave. Both ended with Sherlock alone, and he didn't know which one would be worse. So he just walked beside John, deciding to enjoy his company while he still could.  
  
“I still can’t believe that stupid library has only one copy of that goddamn book.”  
  
Finally, thought Sherlock  
  
“I mean it’s on Mr. Gereald’s list of books to use, so every student taking physics in the whole school’s gonna need to use it, so how can they lend it out?” John exclaimed as we walked forwards. “And what’s mo- Oh hang on, who’s this lot?” he said cutting himself off. Sherlock looked in the direction John was now pointing, and saw a group of people holding signs clogging the road in front of the library.  
  
“Protesters” Sherlock announced. “Going on the types of people there, I’d say they were protesting, well, homosexuality.” How laughable, Sherlock thought to himself. As if just by painting signs and screaming you could make people change who they loved. He looked over to see John seething. A quick jaunt into his mind palace –Mycroft had been right about how useful it would be- told him that John’s sister was gay, and had often been bullied for it, and protective-as-ever John was understandable angered by these self-righteous protesters. Still, they had to walk right through them to get to the library, so the pair pressed on. With more roughness than usual, John shoved the sign-wielding protesters out of their way until they finally reached the library steps.  
  
John was about to pull open the door when he turned to look at the mob, and said “I just wish I could do something to just piss them off. Show ‘em no one cares.”  
  
Sherlock’s brain took off. He had to find a way to piss of the protesters for John. At least make a suggestion. He zipped through thousands of possibilities, ranging from throwing rocks at them to reading gay porn aloud from a tree, until it landed on the perfect idea. It would certainly piss of the protesters. But it would be breaking his last rule of all: if you love someone, never ever show it- even John.  
  
I must be crazy, Sherlock thought. “I have an idea,” he said instead.  
  
“Alright, let’s hear it” John said, the corners of his lips angling up into a smile. “How’re we gonna make them mad?” speaking of John’s lips, Sherlock could not stop staring at them.  
  
I am definitely crazy, Sherlock thought, starting to feel panicky. “Like this” he said.  
  
He leaned forwards, and just for an extra dramatic touch, wrapped his arms around John’s neck before pressing their lips together.  
  
“What the fu-“John managed to get out before suddenly he was being kissed by Sherlock. Sherlock’s mind exploded. Here he was. Actually kissing John. Fuck. HE was kissing John. But that’s all that was happening, Sherlock realized. John was not kissing him back. Fuck. FUCK. John hated him. His head was full of a dull roar, or was that the crowd? Breaking the kiss, he flung himself away, leaning up against the railing. He spent one second registering the screaming crowd held back by a couple police men who were in charge of keeping the peace, and another analyzing John’s look of shock before concluding that retreat was the best option and flying in to the building. He would do anything to avoid seeing John’s face go from shock the a mix of anger and disgust. He needed a place to hide.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sherlock hides, john is frustrated, and everything is very exciting.

Sherlock burst into the library. The quiet, professional air of the library soothed him, and helped him think. He calculated he had about 5.5 seconds to figure out what to do before John opened that door, so he needed to hide fast. The building only had three rooms: the main one with all the books and chairs, the bathroom, and a side room with computers in it. Bathroom was too obvious, and the computer room was where anyone would look first, so his best bet was to get behind a shelf and look through books. As he quickly walked towards the non- fiction section (larger, less chance of discovery) he passed a chair on which an abandoned black hoodie was placed. He scooped it up and put it on, drawing up the hood just as he heard the door burst open for a second time. 6 seconds. Right on time.

“SHERLOCK!” 

Sherlock winced at the disruption of the libraries atmosphere. The number of people who shushed him would have been comical if Sherlock hadn't been hurrying behind a shelf to avoid being seen. Peeking out from behind a group of books on squid ink, Sherlock watched John hurry into the boy’s bathroom after glancing side to side. Perfect, he thought. But he couldn’t hide where he was forever. John would find him for sure, but he couldn’t go out the front door either because of the crowd and that was the only entrance. The only solution was to quickly sneak into the bathroom when John went into the computer room. 

Now that he had a moment to think Sherlock began to contemplate his situation. And honestly, he had no idea what to do about it. Of course he knew what had to be done immediately. A confrontation with John in the library was unthinkable. John might start yelling and then he could get in trouble. So he had to stay hidden until he could get out. He’d never been in the library bathroom (a now obvious mistake, one should always know their surroundings) but it was possible there would be a window he could squeeze out of. Barring that, he’d have to wait until the crowd died down and he could make a break for it. That part of the plan was clear. But after that… who knew

He supposed this was the end of the era. The Best Part of His Life. John wouldn’t want him back.

As soon as he came to this depressing conclusion, John came out of the bathroom. Going on how fast he was walking and how he opened the door, John was agitated and annoyed. Definitely didn’t need a confrontation here. As expected, John entered the computer room next, and closed the door behind him. After giving him a few minutes to move away from the door, Sherlock struck out across the floor. He was just reaching out to grab the handle when he felt a hand grab his arm. Sherlock froze. He did not ever want to turn around.

“What the fuck was that?” John’s voice whispered from behind him.  
Sherlock turned and looked down at the ground, so that his long dark hair fell in his eyes and there was no chance he would have to see John’s face and be forced to deduce what was there. In a halting voice he forced out “I’m- I’m so sorry John. I am so-“  
“Shut up.” John interrupted him. Still holding his lower arm, John dragged him across the library and out the door, causing a bit of a stir in the crowd with their reappearance. John was still holding his arm, and was still leading him, around the library and down the sidewalk. Sherlock’s mind was in full over load. Where were they going? When was John going to start yelling? Why was he still holding his arm? Did he think he was going to run away? 

A few minutes passed in silence, and Sherlock wasn’t about to try and break it now when he couldn’t do it on a normal day. He felt incredibly pathetic. He’d thrown caution to the wind on the only thing that really mattered, broken the sacred rule and now here he was, watching the apocalypse happen in slow motion. On second thought, it was probably smart of John to hold onto his arm. If he could, he probably would have run away.

Finally, they arrived at a park, and Sherlock was released as John sat on a park bench beside a tree. Unsure of what was going to happen next, Sherlock cautiously leaned against the tree, never daring to look John in the face. Some stupid part of his brain was trying to tell him everything wasn’t so bad, at least John seemed calm, right? He’d need to squash that bit later. It was stupid.

“GODDAMNIT SHERLOCK” yelled John. Yeah, definitely need to get rid of that part of my mind thought Sherlock. John was certainly not calm any more, he observed as a couple sparrows flew off into the sky. 

“DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW FRUSTRATION IT IS FOR YOU TO DO THAT?!” John was really screaming now. Sherlock found himself initiating emergency protocols, retreating into himself, attempting to become detached. It wasn’t really working. He couldn’t bring himself to not care.

“HOW FRUSTRATING IT IS FOR YOU TO GIVE ME THE MOST FABOULOUS KISS I’VE EVER RECEIVED AND THEN GO AND HIDE?!” 

Yep, still angry, getting angrier by the loo- wait. What, thought Sherlock. That didn’t make any sense. He chanced a glance up and saw John’s clear blue eyes staring back at him. John was mad. That was for sure. But not… not that mad. When John was really mad he clenched his jaw and you could see the muscles moving, but right now he was just… angry. Just a little. The kind that would pass. 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’RE SUCH A DRAMA QUEEN. THAT WAS THE MOST PERFECT MOMENT ANYONE COULD HAVE EVER COME UP WITH, AND YOU HAVE TO FUCKING RUIN IT BY FLOUNCING OFF AND STEALING SOME POOR KIDS HOODIE!” John finished. Apparently done with the tirade, he sat down and waited expectantly for Sherlock’s reply. 

It wasn’t coming soon.

Sherlock had decided that he should figure out what was going on here before he even so much as moved an inch. So he just stood perfectly still. Staring right at John, his mind jolting around like a wounded butterfly trying to get a grip on the situation. He’d just gotten through being called a drama queen when he noticed that John had started to smile. This set back his calculations by about a day, and he kept staring. 

“Ok, think that’s enough with the staring now” said John, still smiling. 

“I don’t” Sherlock managed to get out before he had to stop and think again about what needed saying. 

“Alright, take your time. Don’t hurt yourself” said John, outright grinning now.

“I don’t understand” Sherlock said, deciding that more data would be helpful here.

“I think I can explain it to you fairly easily” smirked John.

Confused, Sherlock blurted out “How?” before he could think.  
“Like this” 

Sherlock had about 0.2 seconds to try to understand before he was being pressed up against the tree he was leaning on, John’s arms on either side of his head, and about 1 second to stare into John’s beautiful eyes before they were closed and John leant in and the dark haired boy’s brain gave up and he surged up to meet John’s lips with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah just like before, you see any mistakes please i beg you to tell me i'm new at this. also tell me what you think? thank you so much for reading bless you if you're still here with me :)

**Author's Note:**

> right so disclaimer: i own NOTHING. shocker. also any spelling mistakes you notice, please point them out to me. this is my first fic so actually any mistakes, point em out. or suggestions. or whatever. please tell me.


End file.
